pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Idol Parade
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Shake It Off The tribe will divide into two teams. They will face off one on one (must be of the same gender) on a wobbly beam over a pit of mud. The goal is to knock the other person off the beam into the mud, which scores a point for their team. The first team to four points wins reward. Reward: Trip to a gorilla sanctuary with a picnic. Winners: Adam, Finn, Leann, Trish, Yana Immunity Challenge: Keep on Your Toes The castaways would each stand on a small wooden perch in an a-frame. They would brace a wooden block on their head and keep it in place using the wooden board above them. The structure would force the contestants to stand on their toes slightly, increasing the difficulty. The last person left with their wooden block intact wins immunity. Winner: Yana Story Night 24 KALA The Kala tribe returns to camp after a massive Tribal Council and a shocking blindside. sidney narrates what went down, and tells how surprised she was with the triple idol play. Yana, Finn and Russell are seen talking near the fire, as they silently cheer over their successful play. Russell is excited he lived to see another day. Yana confesses she made a major play and that it worked out great, of course it's not over yet, but she says she did what she thought was necessary. Finn questions Yana about her second idol in a ironic way, leading to a small argument, dropping hints at each other. Finn confesses he is surprised by the way Yana is dealing with things, and that he isn't sure he trusts her 100% anymore. Yana says she likes Finn, but she doesn't care about what is his opinions of her in the game, she is there to win. Meanwhile, Adam, Trish and Emily are talking in the shelter, whispering to each other. Emily thanks Adam for playing the idol on her, even if it didn't work out that well, at least he had good intentions with her. Adam has a sad confessional about losing his best friend and how he misplayed his idol, thinking that if he had done things right, he could of have saved him. Then he has a last confessional talking about how he lost a battle, but is't not going to lose the war, and that he just needs to keep pushing forward. Day 25 KALA Early in the morning, Leann and Finn are going to get tremail, and Leann asks Finn about his future plans in the game and what he can do to convince her to join his side. Finn is intrigued by it and tells her his case. Leann confesses she thinks the Luba's alliance will crumble one time or another, and that she needs to know when to move to a safer place. Leann also confesses she wants a plan B, because she knows she is the last link in the majority alliance and that she will need a backup plan to safe her from sixth place. It's time for another reward. A big reward is on the line and so the teams are randomly split: ORANGE TEAM: Adam, Finn, Leann, Trish, Yana GREEN TEAM: Emily, Hope, Neil, Russell, Sidney The first battle is between Leann for orange and Emily for Green. Seconds into the duel, Leann makes a wrong move and falls, giving the point to Emily and green without any effort. The second battle is Adam against Neil. Also, in a quick battle, Adam makes a move on Neil, who simply stumbles and falls, tying the game one-one. The third battle is between Yana and Sidney. This one takes a little longer to finish, as both girls keep their balance very well, but then Sidney tries to make a risky move on Yana and she fails, giving the point to Orange. for the fourth battle we have Trish versus Hope. Both women seem unstable on the beam, but Trish manages to balance her way out of things, winning her battle against Hope. For the fifth round we have Russell versus Finn. Russell keeps attacking Finn, who resists for some time, but then, he can't do it anymore and falls, giving the point to Russell and the green team. For round six it's Emily against Yana. It's another good battle, Yana keeps it's balance, while Emily seems to be shaking, she decides to make a move and it pays off as Yana falls and Emily scores, tying the game. For the final round we have Adam going against Russell. It's the best battle so far, going back and forth with the boys, but in the end, one wrong move causes Russell to fall, giving the challenge to Adam and the orange team. The five winning castaways all go into a chopper so they can arrive at the reward park. Into the chopper, Trish tells us how much of a dream this is to her and how in her entire life she had never flown on a chopper before. Getting there the castaways are directed to observe the gorillas in their wildlife. Trish once again talks about how she will have a lot of stories to tell the children she works with and to her family, and how she never thought about doing such things so late in her life. Adam has a confessional talking about how he always loved all kind of animals when he was a kid, so the experience was awesome for him. After all the animal loving part, the castaways are sent to have their picnic, filled with all kind of picnic food, as narrated by Finn with excitement in his voice. The castaway talk and eat all they can and later in the game we see that Finn, Yana and Leann are by the picnic place, alone, talking about the game. Leann approaches the idea of her flipping again with Yana by her side. Yana gets excited by the idea, even if she confesses she can't stand Leann. Yana starts telling Leann her plans in a bossy manner, making Leann confess she hates Yana and that she had to be the one bossing around, since is her vote they need. Finn confesses about how Yana could have screwed things up once again for them. Meanwhile, Adam and Trish talk about their lifes and Adam confesses Trish is like a mother to him the game and they promise they will steak by each other during the whole game. Trish comments about how Adam is her son by heart in the game and the person she likes and trusts the most. Back at camp Russell talks about how he wanted the reward but has lost twice in a row. He takes Hope to a separate area and tells her that they need to look for the idol. In his confessional he explains that with three idols being played in the last Tribal, a new should have been hidden somewhere. Thye both start looking for it, but Russell confesses he has no idea where it could be hidden. Meanwhile, at camp, Sidney and Emily notice their absence and wonder if they are looking for the idol. Sidney confesses she knows what Russell is up for, so she need to cover her bases. Both of them call on Neil and everybody starts looking for the idol, described as exciting by Sidney in her new confessional. Emily says she and Adam found and idol before and she shares some advice to Sidney. As the five of them are looking for the idol, the one who finds it is Sidney. This time, the idol is right there at camp as she grabs it without anyone noticing. She wonders if she will tell someone about it, but she decides not to, she wants to make this hers and only hers, so she can use it to save herself later. Hope is seen searching for the idol everywhere she can, very tired she pauses to rest and has an emotional confessional talking about how she is trying her hardest to play the game, to play it hard and to give all she can to the game and that the game has been a wild journey to her. Later in the day as the ten castaways are already at camp, Russell tells Yana and Finn he had no luck searching for the idol, Yana is sure someone else got it. Emily also talks with Adam about it and confesses she thinks Sidney has it, since she has been acting suspicious. Adam says the game is taking a crazy direction and he is nervous about what is to come. Day 26 It's time for another immunity challenge. The castaways are already on their positions and the challenge starts. The pain quickly hits Leann, who is the first one to drop out. We see Hope having trouble balancing the block on her head, but Neil is the one who drops it, after he moves in his position. Out of nowhere, Adam lets go a little bit and his block falls, leaving him sad that he got out so early. After Adam, Trish starts to feel pain and decides to drop out also. It's down to six, we see some trying to adjust, but once again, Yana is highlighted, still, like a statue, totally focused. After some time, Hope is the one who can't go on any longer, she tried to keep pushing, but her leg gives up for her and the block falls. Russell starts to move, and the block is about to drop, he tries to adjust it, but it barely touches the structure, he holds still for some seconds, but then the block falls. Finn is shown focused, but with the block on the edge. Emily also complains about pain and drops out. After some minutes, Finn's block drops as he was in a bad position for a long time. It's down to Sidney and Yana. both look very focused, but out of nowhere, Sidney relaxes for a second and it's enough for her block to fall, giving Yana her first individual immunity. KALA The tribe returns to camp, raining. Yana is happy that she finally won immunity and that means, no matter what happens, she will be safe. Everyone is stuck at the shelter, due to the rain, and Russell is pissed he can't strategize. After some time, the rain stops, giving people space to private talks. The Luba alliance reunites to talk about the vote and they all agree the vote should go for Russell, since he is the biggest threat there. Emily believes Russell is the biggest player left and compares him to Vince from last season. Sidney wonders what she will do as she goes to talk with Finn to see where he stands. Finn says they need Leann with them and then they can make a move against Adam. Sidney confesses that she is willing to flip, they just need majority on their side. Finn talks with Yana, Russell and Hope and say they need to convince Leann to vote with them, otherwise they don't have anywhere to run anymore. Hope is worried that another crazy tribal will happen and she will go home as a consequence. Russell is mad he is at a low position, but he agrees to go with Finn talk with Leann. The three of them meet and they give their case to Leann. Russell confesses he never trusted Leann, but once again he needs her by his side. Leann says the offer is tempting, but isn't sure is the right thing to do quite yet. As a final talk, Sidney and Emily are alone and Sidney is seen nervous, since Finn never came back to her about Leann. Emily calms her down and confesses she is worried about Sidney. Sidney has a last confessional talking about how things are confuse to her, saying she likes Emily and that she likes Finn and doesn't want to let any of them down. At Tribal Council, idol talk rules the discussion, Russell fights for his spot, but in the end, no crazy move is made and Russell is voted out in a 6-4 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes